Mollie's child
by nelmari
Summary: A malfoy goes missing and in another part of the world a familiy gets a new family member. this is about the struggle the child goes through to get bo her real parents.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter. This time I don't even own the plot. The plot belongs to Dalene Matthee. And I don't intend on making any money with this or any of my stories.

A/N: please enjoy!

**1.**

The weather was dreadful; the whole Malfoy property was covered in fog. The woods that surrounded the house were packed with darkness and fear.

Mr Lucius Malfoy was busy doing the job that his many house elves couldn't, when his wife Narcissa Malfoy, brought him some coffee.

"Pita isn't with you, is she?" she asked.

Lucius shook his head and frowned at the stupid question. Narcissa nodded and left absentmindedly.

About and hour later, Draco – Lucius' five year old son – came up to him.

"What mischief are you up to son?" Lucius asked his boy.

"Mom asks if Pita is here. She's not anywhere in the house' Draco answered.

"For goodness sakes, is she looking for her again?" Lucius asked as he dropped his work and walked with Draco to the house.

"Woman! Have you lost Pita?" Lusius asked as he entered the house.

"I can't find her anywhere Lucius," she sounded panicked. For a moment Lucius left his anger and embraced his wife.

After that they started looking for the three year old. The staff of the house helped and the ministry came around the next day to assist. But they couldn't find her; not in the woods or the nearby houses.

After two days of search Narcissa started having panic attacks. The next-door neighbour took Narcissa's youngest from her till she could calm down.

After a week the search stopped. Narcissa was sad and depressed but she could function normally.

"We have to go on Narcissa. We have Draco and Peter to take care of." Lucius tried to comfort her.

Seven months later, a couple bushwhacks found the trampled body of a three-year-old girl. Lucius found out about it and he was certain it was his daughter. So they wrote the little girl off and went on with their lives with five-year-old son and sixteen month old boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter. This time I don't even own the plot. The plot belongs to Dalene Matthee. And I don't intend on making any money with this or any of my stories.

A/N: please enjoy!

**2.**

Ginny knew that he wasn't a Weasley. She was a foundling of Molly Weasley but it meant nothing to them. Ginny was a lot like the Weasleys. She was funny like the twins, serious like Percy, a quidich fanatic like Ron, brave like Harry, a hard worker like Charley and Bill, and simply special like them all. There were physical differences of course. She was blonde while they all had red hair. She was a girl and all the Weasley children were boys.

They lived at the Burrow, behind a range of mountains that separated them from the rest of the world. The Weasley children didn't go very far and wherever they went, they had to walk. Mr Weasley went to work by use of flu powder and they went to Diagon alley but other than that, they mostly stayed at home. Ginny had to stay at home when they went to Diagonally and each time one or two of the Weasley children stayed behind with her. But it didn't bother her much. That gave her enough time to read or draw. She liked the Weasleys. And they liked her.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter. This time I don't even own the plot. The plot belongs to Dalene Matthee. And I don't intend on making any money with this or any of my stories.

A/N: please enjoy!

**3.**

It was the summer before her first year at Hogwarts.

The garden was infested with Knee-highs (small blue creatures that grow to the height of a grown man's knees). They were chasing them around and tried to catch the lot of them.

"Harry take him from the left – Ginny be careful with that one, he's going to bite you. Fred help Harry from the left. George you and Ron can take that drifter from the right and corner him. Ginny!" Molly called across the yard. She was too old and tired to chase the Knee-highs herself, otherwise she'd have had them all by now.

"Get him, Ron!" Ginny called out.

"Molly," Arthur called from the front of the house. She ignored him.

"Molly!" he called again.

"Busy Arthur, I'll be there in a minute."

"Molly!?!"

"Oh what is it now?" Molly asked as she finally turned around and went to her calling husband.

"Traders?" Arthur asked as he pointed across the way to the carriage that was nearing their home.

"Not today, Arthur. Tell them to move on." Molly went back into the house again.

"I don't think they are traders, Molly" Arthur said as he followed her inside.

"What then?"

"Let's wait and see."

The carriage stopped and two men climbed off – a fat man and a thin, tall one.

"Afternoon" the thin one said.

"Afternoon," Molly greeted them with suspicion. "What can I help you gentlemen with?"

"We come from the ministry, we're here to count the people. By order of the Minister of Magic." The fat man answered. Molly just looked at them.

"Can we get a place to sit?" the thin one spoke.

"Sure!" Molly entered the house and came back with two chairs. Arthur was already sitting in his own chair.

"Whose land is this?" the fat one had taken out a notebook and quill and ink.

"Arthur's! He got it from his father and he got it from his father and so forth." Molly answered.

"Can't the man speak?" the fat one enquired.

"He can, but you will speak to me" Molly's eyes shut Arthur up.

"Can anyone here read and write?" the fat one asked.

"Of course, we all can."

"Fine. Name?"

"I'm Molly Weasley, married to Arthur Weasley on the seventh of July."

"Children?"

"Eight!" she answered and awaited a reaction.

"Names – genders – ages?" The fat one asked irritated.

"Bill Weasley – male – twenty –

Charley Weasley – male – nineteen –

Percy Weasley – male – sixteen –

George Weasley – male – fourteen –

Fred Weasley – male – fourteen –

Harry Weasley – male – twelve –

Ronald Weasley – male – twelve…" then she hesitated. The fat one counted in his book.

"That was seven. The eighth?" he asked.

"Gineva Weasley – female – Eleven!" she said.

"Weasley's! It's so like you lot to reproduce like rabbits." The thin one said.

"Anything else?" Molly asked – wanting them off her land.

"No. It's just funny, this Geneva is the first born Weasley female that I have ever heard of, how about you?" he asked the fat one. He nodded.

"t's strange." He said.

"Mum we caught them all." Ginny came around the house and said to her mother.

"That's good Ginny, go paint something for me, will you – please dear?" Molly asked quickly. She tried to get Ginny out of the men's sight.

"Wait, come here child" the thin one said when he saw the blond girl enter the house. Ginny turned around and looked at her mother uncertain.

"I won't hurt you girl. I just want to look at you." He said and lured Ginny closer to him.

"Curious! You are the first blond Weasley I have ever seen. The name's Geneva right?" the fat one said.

"Ginny actually" she said.

"My, my Ginny. You are a beautiful child. Polly, where did you get her?" that was the thin one.

"It's Molly! She's my daughter!" Molly fought. "Ginny dear, go inside the house. Get some drinks for the boys please."

"Yes mum." Ginny said and went to the kitchen.

"Moppy! that is not your child. You know it as well as I do" the thin one said.

"It's Molly, and she is my child… She's my waif child." Molly had to admit it.

"But not yours by blood. Where did you get her?"

"She appeared on our porch one night, I took her in as one of my own." she said. Arthur had begun to wring his hands. He knew as well as Molly that Ginny wasn't legally their child.

"When?"

"About eight years ago, why the twenty questions?" she too became panicked.

"You say she's eleven?" the thin one ignored her question. He turned to the fat one and asked "do you remember, Jack – that child going missing in Malfoy wood – it was about eight year ago, wasn't it?"

"By gods, has it really been that long. You're right. I know what you speak of."

"What are you up to? What are you insinuating?" Molly asked frantic.

"Do you have the legal papers for her?" the fat one asked.

"We never got the chance, it's too far away" Molly said bluntly.

"So you are keeping her here illegally?" they asked.

"I told you, we never got the chance. Stop thinking what you are thinking. She is my child. You wrote her in your book as Gineva Weasley and so it shall be in the books of the Ministry!" she uttered.

"I don't think so Poppy. We have to go now, but we'll be back. You can count on it" the thin one said and they stood and left.

"Mum do you want something to drink?" Ginny popped her head out of the window. Molly didn't reply.

"Dad?" Ginny tried.

"Thank you Gin, I'll love that" Arthur regained his voice.

"Mum?" she tried again. "Mu – um?"

"No! – " Molly nearly snapped. She recollected herself, "No thank you dear."


End file.
